


Looks Like Rain

by xalypso



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalypso/pseuds/xalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan just wants to know when they can be together, so Phil gives him a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like Rain

**Author's Note:**

> The song ‘Looks Like Rain’ by Passion Pit inspired this fic at 2am, and it’s really good so I’d recommend checking it out!!

It was late at night, the sky a deep indigo speckled with moonlight as it filtered through wispy clouds. Streetlamps cast a gentle orange glow on the pavement, faintly mimicking the daylight. Wind fluttered through leaves and whistled over branches, accompanied by the soft pitter-patter of nighttime rainfall.

The blue glow of the computer screen kept Phil awake as he lay in bed, leaning up against the wall. His covers were tangled in his feet, and damp hair clung to his forehead. When he shifted his position, stretching aching arms and yawning, red impressions marked his face from the hand which had been propping his up for hours. 

“No, Dan, you’re right,” he said, chuckling, “and I’m on my way. It doesn’t have to be forever.”

Dan groaned playfully on the other side of the Skype call, somewhere distant which seemed eons away from Phil. He clutched a pillow in one hand, scrunching it under his chest. 

“I know,” he replied, “I’m just not sure how much longer I can wait until I can actually be with you.”

“Imagine that,” he went on, “My skin on yours, touching you. When?”

Phil sighed in turn, his eyes drifting away from Dan’s bleary eyes and messy hair to a crack in the blind on his window. Moonlight scattered across the carpet, and the hazy sky was just visible beyond.

“Tell you what,” he said, pushing off the covers and pulling his knees up to his chin, “We could do it tonight. I mean, not completely, but I think there’s a way.”

The connection crackled, distorting Dan’s face into a pixelated mess with his ears someway across the room and his eyes where his chin should have been, but the audio was clear. “How? We’re so far apart.”

“Go outside.”

“What?” Dan’s voice was muffled by the same striped pillow which he’d pulled back across his face, burying his nose into it. “I mean, why?”

“Just do it,” Phil implored him, pushing the covers further away and dropping his feet over the side of his bed, “Please?”

Phil adjusted his headphones as he gently made his way towards the bedroom door. It creaked open and Phil tensed up, the old wood betraying his every movement. He pulled it gently closed behind him and padded down the tight staircase, listening to his parents’ heavy breathing as they slept. Dust danced on the tiled kitchen floor as he entered, skittering away from his footsteps.

Trusting in Phil, although not without a requisite shrug and eye roll, Dan followed suit, slipping outdoors with his laptop in hand.

Phil took the keyring from the basket on the side in the kitchen and slid one gently into the lock on the back door. Softly, it clicked as he turned it with intense concentration, and swung open the door.

Barefoot, he stepped into grass. The raindrops clung to his feet and clustered on his computer screen as he gazed at Dan through the night.

“See?” he whispered, his voice trembling slightly.

Dam shook his head, bemused. His night sky was warm and dry, the air hanging heavy while insects buzzed through the garden.

“Not really,” he replied. “And you’re sure you aren’t just going mad here because you can’t handle being apart from this beautiful body?”

Phil rolled his eyes in turn, even though he couldn’t help but smile. “Da-an,” he pleaded, “Just give me this one. We’re sitting here, under the same sky, with the same constellations, and the same stars. There’s nothing around and no one to worry about, and we could just hide for as long as we need to— as long as we want to.”

A bead of water rolled off the end of his nose, and splashed onto his keyboard as he looked upwards, transfixed. “Do you see?”

Dan smiled back, his own sight blurring just a little as he imagined them together, playing along with Phil’s fantasies. “I think so, Phil. We’d be lying together, on the grass,” he started.

Phil took over. “We could hold hands and you could lie with your head in my lap, daydreaming. Well, I guess night dreaming would be more accurate, since it’s 2am– maybe just dreaming, then?”

“Not like it matters,” Dan replied, laughing. “Nothing does if I’m with you.”

“It’s like there’s nothing else at all if I’m with you,” echoed Phil, sitting cross-legged on the wet ground, the grass cushioning him as they sat together, nothing separating them but distance under the summer sky.


End file.
